


[麦藏]Only Wish

by d826399750



Series: 麦藏 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *显像剂太太的看图作文，江户时代paro





	[麦藏]Only Wish

这间长屋显然比町东南那几座满室漏风的来得好些，至少在墙上刷了一层泥浆，封住那些细小的缝隙。他视野之间，那双手手指抠在坚硬的墙面上，不多时连额角也贴了上去，缓慢而又痛苦地向前蹭着，直到额前被磨出了一小块红痕。  
室内略显昏暗，不过反正刚从公共澡堂出来，看什么都有些晃眼睛。牛仔赶紧把手从腰上撤走（那里几乎也要被他捏出痕迹），捂住浪人自虐般顶撞墙面的那处，触之滚热烫手， 马上就要渗出血来——对方疼得浑身发抖，头往前一冲，将他的手背顶在了粗糙的墙面上。  
满鼻都是汗、皂角和艾草的气息。他又想起自己在黑暗而喧嚷的澡堂里，在米店老板和船老大高声谈着某位寡妇韵事趣闻的粗俗话语中，手臂绕过那人的后腰，伸进半张的腿间。那人浑身一僵，溅出不大不小的泼刺水声，却也任由他这么捉弄了，不一会儿麦克雷就熟悉了手中硬热的形状，慢条斯理地握住。武士耐不住了，并紧腿夹住他的手腕，他却哗啦一声将手飞快地抽走了，留下一句“洗干净点”就将毛巾围在腰间，踩上湿滑的澡池边缘。  
所以当他再次拨开半藏袴带的时候，武士的动作几乎称得上乖顺，他被自己按着伏上那面泥浆墙，对着他翘起臀，新换的裈带包不住早已兴奋的器官，稍微一拨弄就滑了出来。这副模样让麦克雷差点不知道要从何下手，他只能让先解开裤子，让皮带扣咔哒咔哒地垂落在半藏的腰上，握着自己的粗大性器拍打着武士的臀。  
明明是想一步步来的——三天还久得很，明明是想一路西行去拜托播磨的刀匠， 一路上用些甜言蜜语撬开他的心防、让他知道些趣味，再在沿路的某座寺院成其好事的。结果刚洗了个澡，身体就像耐不住寂寞似的，将他推进了这间长屋，自然是什么准备都没做，他有些不甘地捏着性器，用龟头处的肉棱顶着武士的臀缝，徒劳地想往那处凹陷下去的深色肉缝里钻。  
掩着的门外传来草屐踏地的声音，有人谈笑着走过长屋，腰间玛瑙烟盒和刀鞘相撞的声音慢慢接近又远去了，让屋内的两人都倒抽一口气。  
半藏的身体在东方人中算是，一个词在麦克雷舌间酝酿了许久，天赋异禀？与许多妓女都窄小细瘦、毫无美感的部位不同，腰肢是长期劳作所呈现的细瘦姿态，扭动时细腻的肌理吸附着牛仔的掌心；往下的臀部却结实饱满，触上去就移不开手，他肆意揉捏着，用虎口托住手间处于松软和紧绷之间绝妙平衡的臀肉，一点点往上挤捏，逼着那道臀缝夹紧自己，尽可能多地埋入正得不到满足、涨得青筋乱绽的阴茎.  
“唔……”武士呻吟里带着一丝咸苦的滋味，眼角泛起些湿意来。  
有着这样易于淫乐的身体，就怪不得被别人用玩弄娼妓的方式对待了吧，牛仔满脑都是这样无耻的欲情，龟头浅浅地顶开了武士的宝穴，触到了内里半寸湿滑的粘膜——但就这么卡着插不进去了，毫无准备的部位迎接不了异邦人同样天赋异禀、会将松岛的太夫都折腾得不住求饶的器官，半藏被他顶得再度伸长了脖颈，将额头抵在墙上，偶尔从既像哭喊又像咆哮的喉音绽出一个耐不住的高音来，一只手伸回来捂住了嘴，汗湿的发丝粘在脸颊边，高耸的眉峰紧紧蹙着，居然带出一股惹人怜爱、让人不由得想去抚摸脸颊的味道。  
“唔…………啊…………”  
他以为自己就要在这样无止境的厮磨间被狠狠贯穿了，如他千万次想象和承受过的那样，左臂的青龙绷得死紧，更令他觉得可笑的是腿下的器官居然为此渗出几滴泪来。然而身后的牛仔并没有这样做，只是让那肉穴半深不浅地咬着自己的顶端，自己的手指则撸动着剩余的部分，打定主意要将这场不清不楚不干不净的性事进行下去。  
你和多少男人做过？  
你下绪上的血渍是谁留下的？  
代官死在淀川北岸的官邸中，死因是胁下的致命一刀，是你动的手吗？  
但麦克雷没有问出口，他继续轻轻拍打着手下的软肉，让半藏放松，再放松些。腿根处的细小血管似乎都膨胀起来了，压迫着尿道和囊袋，他只好闭上眼，眼前开始飞速掠过起一些难以揣度的画面来。  
画面中年长的武士下身光溜溜的，只余下裈带和麻布的袜子，他眼前系着自己藤黄的发带，抱着自己的膝盖，用手撩开腿间仅余的布料。麦克雷便从竹筒里将芥子油倒在掌中，润湿了手指插入进去，模仿交合的动作在暖肉间抽动手指，观赏浪人愁苦和欲求混杂在一处、品尝起来鲜美诱人的表情。  
或是购入三浦屋秘制的山芋汁，仅凭一点就能让京都抱守经书的比丘尼和僧人们放弃一切、陷入情火不能自拔。他毫不怀疑对面的武士会将刀柄插进自己的后穴中狠命捅着，以缓解汁液带来的麻痒，即使被自己注视着也无法停手，细劲的腕握紧了刀把，像中了咒一样反复蹂躏自己细嫩的穴肉，口中溢出绵长的哭喊。  
他想着想着，手上捋动的节奏跟着越来越快。仿佛他就在现实中这么对待着半藏似的，尿道和囊袋里的热液渐渐流了出来，化为粘稠的汁液，弄得武士下身满处都是。最后被手淫带出来的极乐之间，麦克雷的舌根泛出一股清甜的味道，他当时是在鹿壶瀑布的茶屋前，迎风招展的旗杆上攀满了牵牛花，小姑娘递给他一盘栗饼，他才吃了第一口，就被翻涌而来的浓厚甜味冲击得齿根阵阵剧痛，直灌了好几口茶才回过神来。  
他在栗饼剧烈的甜味间高潮了，将小股的精液射在半藏的臀上，等到那些浊液凝成了白色，他才探下身，用听不出温柔，却也平静的语气在武士耳边问道：“你带了手巾吗？”  
等来的第一句话居然是这个，买来的武士眼圈发红，嘴角动了动——好在麦克雷没等他反应过来，想起裤袋中还有某位太夫所赠的天竺绸方巾，连忙抽出来为他擦拭身体，又展开自己长长的披风围巾，将半裸的浪人裹在其间。与谁的性事后都不曾展露这般的垂怜，牛仔在高潮的余韵间慢慢想着，忍不住伸手将那人结实的腰揽入怀中，手在披风下胡乱摸索起来，半藏的头随着他的动作慢慢低下去，靠在他的肩上，却比没被抚慰时更加沉默了。

而此时的杰西·麦克雷在想什么呢？

他在想他们一齐倚在桥栏上注视着向远处缓缓流逝的道顿堀川，身边是川流不息的武士、商贾和平头百姓；他们在江口的樱花树下沉默地逆着人群而去，穿越花魁道中，穿越晚春的落英，半藏像牵着武士的游女一般牵着他的袖子；他们在安养院的庭院间一边吃点心一边评论枯山水，他们的被香住湾的海风吹得发丝缭乱脸颊发麻，可视野间海天交接的境界线一直延伸着，延伸着，延伸到他们看不见的地方，延伸到牛仔海另一头的家乡那边去。  
武士在他怀中蜷缩成幼鸟般的卵形，与此同时他也感受到热液喷溅在手掌心中，那人再次红了脸，嘴中嘟囔着什么。皂角、米糠和灰尘的味道之间掺入了另一种在空气中发酵的气味，麦克雷一边为他继续擦拭一边想，在往播磨购入打刀之前，再去一次鹿壶瀑布，让怀中的人也尝尝那炸弹般的栗饼、在茶屋的椅子上被掀一个跟头吧。

END


End file.
